


Rhythm (and blues)

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo pretends to fall asleep somewhere between when Kenma begins a battle with his final boss and when the twinkling instrumentals lull to a stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm (and blues)

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and bad and I didn't know what to write for the rhythm prompt so I vomited this up I'm so sorry. I made a little nod to Samurai Flamenco and I'm proud of that. Go hard or go home. (Everyone should watch Samurai Flamenco and picture Kenma being a huge fan with me)

Kuroo pretends to fall asleep somewhere between when Kenma begins a battle with his final boss and when the twinkling instrumentals lull to a stop. When he hears Kenma’s near silent exclamation of ‘yes!’, Kuroo knows that it’s finally bedtime for the second party under his covers. The arm he has thrown over the small of Kenma’s back—fingers making idle circles on a patch of skin exposed above his hip—is knocked back to his side when Kenma stands up, stretches his arms, and leaves the room.

There are sounds of Kenma freshening up in the bathroom across the hall—taps turning on, teeth being brushed, Kuroo knows him well enough to say that he brushes his hair before bed, as well—and he’s back in a handful of seconds. Kuroo holds up the covers for him to crawl underneath once more, which he does, almost kneading and pawing at the pillow to shape it before fitting himself so perfectly to Kuroo’s side. They haven’t had a sleepover like this in what could have only been a few weeks, but it feels like a lifetime, and Kuroo sighs softly when Kenma is beside him, where he belongs, as if he had never been anywhere but there.

“Can we go to the store tomorrow?” Kenma asks in the silence. The captain watches his mouth move, wants to suck on his lower lip until the only sounds he’s making are soft in Kuroo’s ears. “I want to get the sequel to that game.”

“Of course,”

Nights like these are easy. They’ve been together so long that it’s almost unnecessary to speak sometimes, but Kuroo loves Kenma’s voice more than he knows how to say and he loves when Kenma speaks for him and only him.

He pulls Kenma close and presses the smallest of kisses to his temple. Kenma squints, shying away from the affection just slightly, but when Kuroo pulls back, Kenma nudges himself ever closer, a hand snaking up to rest so lightly on the third year’s neck that Kuroo isn’t sure it’s actually there at all. They kiss once, twice, finding an easy pace, and it’s Kuroo that pulls back first. His hands find purchase on Kenma’s hips and he rolls them until Kenma’s back is against the wall—the only way he can sleep soundly—and Kuroo noses at Kenma’s neck, mumbling a quiet ‘goodnight.’

When they kiss again, it’s slower this time, practiced, lovely, and Kuroo’s head spins when Kenma’s knees brush his thighs and his skin is warm under Kuroo’s hands. They had met when they were small, and Kuroo had never dreamed that he would feel so strongly about his next-door neighbor when they had been seven and playing with Flamengers action figures behind Kenma’s house.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kenma says, his tiny paw resting on Kuroo’s chest.

The captain barks a laugh and closes his eyes, arm snugly around Kenma’s shoulders. “Sorry, sorry. One of us has to, y’know,” he jabs, and Kenma nips at his neck in response. Kuroo begins to pets his hair shortly after he asks about Kenma’s game. He falls asleep before he gets to the final boss and he swears that he can hear the twinkling instrumental music far behind Kenma’s words.

 


End file.
